THIS invention relates to a stray flux processing method and also to a system therefor.
Synchronous electrical machines such as electric motors, generators, or the like generally include at least a coil wound rotor in their construction. During the operation of these synchronous electrical machines, stray flux is often resultantly generated.
It is an object of the present invention at least to be able conveniently to process stray flux data indicative of the stray flux generated by the machine.